7dtdfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Servidores
Se necesita un Servidor para jugar con otras personas en el mismo mundo. Cualquier usuario puede alojar un servidor en su propio equipo ó alquilar el alojamiento con otra compañía. Anteriomente los servidores sólo soportaban hasta 4 usuarios, pero esto cambió en el Alpha 1.1. 1 Cómo alojar un servidor El fichero del servidor Desde la actualización Alpha 3 todas las opciones de servidor se graban en un fichero con extensión xml, referenciado en el fichero batch. Solamente tienes que cambiar los datos del parámetro "value=" en el fichero referenciado en el archivo bat. Valores true y false: * true = Activar * false = desactivar. Para alojar un servidor, edita los ficheros startdedicated.bat file y 'serverconfig.xml' con un procesador de texto, como notepad o notepad++. En el fichero startdedicated.bat verás el siguiente texto: startdedicated.bat rem rem Starts a dedicated server rem rem -quit, -batchmode, -nographics: Unity commands rem -configfile : Allows server settings to be set up in an xml config file. Use no path if in same dir or full path. rem -dedicated : Has to be the last option to start the dedicated server. start 7daystodie -quit -batchmode -nographics -configfile=serverconfig.xml -dedicated REM wait until game started timeout 10 REM connect to the service interface. use 'shutdown' to stop the server if exist "Tools/bin/putty.exe" ( "Tools/bin/putty.exe" -telnet localhost 8081 ) else ( telnet localhost 8081 ) pause serverconfig.xml En este caso el mapa del servidor se llama "My Game". Puedes renombrarlo cambiando "My Game" por el nombre que quieras. Después, puedes iniciar el servidor ejecutando el fichero 'startdedicated.bat' y debería iniciarse. Te aparecerá una consola que pone: "Starting 7daystodie Dedicated Server". Después de un momento, te pedirá que pulses una tecla para continuar. No la pulses!. Sino el servidor se apagará. En este momento, puedes intentar unirte al servidor con la IP: localhost. Si todo funciona bien, deberías ser capaz de ingresar en el servidor con esos datos. Ahora tienes un servidor local, pero tus amigos aún no pueden ingresar en él. Necesitarás abrir los puertos 25000-25003 tu router. Si tu router soporta uPnP, puedes usar esta información: http://upnp-portmapper.sourceforge.net/ Sigue estas instrucciones para abrir el puerto en tu router si no sabes cómo hacerlo: # Abre esta página Site # Elige la marca y el modelo de tu router ( si no te aparece el modelo, intenta con un modelo parecido). # Elige Minecraft (cómo '7 Days to Die' es un nuevo juego, aún no ha sido añadido a la lista. Minecraft es lo más parecido en términos técnicos, ya que sólo tienes que abrir los puertos 25000-25003 en vez de el 25535 del Minecraft). # Sigue las instrucciones de la página web. Si has completado los pasos correctamente, tus amigos serán capaces de unirse con tu IP externa. Para averiguar tu IP Para averiguar la IP que necesitan tus amigos para unirse a tu servidor, puedes usar esta página (Site). En esa página te aparecerá tu IP externa. Envíasela a tu amigos para que se unan a tu servidor. Buscar servidores Si estás buscando servidores para unirte, puedes encontrarlos en la lista de mejores servidores de '7 Days to Die' en esta web 7daystodie-servers.com o usar el navegador de servidores integrado en el juego. Alquilar un servidor dedicado Para alquilar un servidor dedicado, puedes contratar este servicio a una de las múltiples compañías de alojamiento que hay. Estas compañías te alojan el servidor en sus centros de datos. Estos servidores son la mayoría 24/7. Eso quiere decir que no necesitas mantener tu ordenador las 24 horas conectado, ya que tu servidor siempre estará activo. Puedes contratar servidores con diferentes características, algunos de ellos tal vez no sean suficientemente potentes para alojar el servidor. Normalmente, las conexiones de red en los centros de datos son mucho más potentes que las de los proveedores de internet residenciales, lo que reducirá el retardo que tendrías si lo alojaras en tu equipo.